deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crow
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Fanon Ideas So Far * 'Scratch & Grounder vs Crow & Tom Servo '(Completed) Possible Opponents * Banjo-Kazooie * Ice Climbers Bio Crow & Tom Servo are two robots from Mystery Science Theater 3000. They accompany the main character on The Satellite of Love as they are forced to watch terrible movies. The two are known to be attached to each other as partners in crime. Background (Crow) * Full Name: Crow T Robot * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: About 30 (MST3K Pilot Launched 1989) * Created By Joel. * Enjoys interviewing people like Gamera and the Kitty with a Whip. Arsenal (Crow) * Detachable Arms: Used to hit close enemies. Running gag where the protagonist bonks him on the head with it. * Slot Car: Retrofitted for pleasure. Goes 300 Scale MPH. * Telekinetic Abilities: Able to talk to the Mysterious Timmy, understand him and even summon him. * Killer Shrew Brew: A few drops knocked out Joel and sent TV's Frank into a sugar rush. * Toy Gun: Used in the song Supercalifragilisticexpialiwacky. Can't shoot, but can probably pistol whip. * Snaction: Armed with Wax Lipkles, The Pixie Staff, The Five Lady Fingers Of Death, The Everlasting GompStomper and Ninja Throwing Cookies. * Water Juggling Paddles: Can be used to juggle water, ice and other liquids. * Baseball Bat and Ball: To be used with Tom's Baseball Head. Ball can send debris of the ship flying. * Cardboard Tank: Used to threaten Joel into giving him “ A charbroiled hamburger sandwich and french fried potatoes.” Timmy * Crow's mysterious friend that only he can understand * Dismantled Cambot and bested Tom in a fight. * Crow can summon him at any time. Background (Tom) * Full Name: Tom Servo * Height: The average blender. [1] * Weight: Unknown * Age: About 30 * A bit more mature than Crow. * A talented singer. * Covered in Tester's Ruby Metal Flake paint. Arsenal (Tom) * Teleportation: Can zip around a room. [2] * Time Warping Abilities: Can Reverse and possibly forward time. * Flight: A thruster at the bottom of Tom Servo allows him to fly. * Jetski: Crashed into Crow in the first MST3K reboot, The Bots are Back. * Killer Shrew Brew * Slot Car: Faulty and won't go sometimes unlike Crow's. * Cloning: Used in the songs United Servo Academy Men's Choir and Delta Knights as well as this. * Defibrillator: Used to revive Tom after his dome exploded. [3] * Water Juggling Paddles * Snaction * Baseball Head: To be used with Crow's Baseball Bat and Ball. A stand for the ball. * Toy Car: Used many times on the show to run Crow over. * Welder: Seriously injured Crow when he was surprised with it. [4] * Death Ray: Created by Tom himself. Only used for peaceful purposes, but can mangle the target. [5] Feats * Crow survived getting a soda can lodged in his eye. * Both survived all the movies they watched. * Both stopped Timmy from causing any more havoc in the ship. * Both survived being mangled by a laser cannon before crashing back into the ship. [6] * Far smarter than they appear. * Both survived the ship crashing into Earth and were completely fine. * Crow was mangled by Tom Servo's death ray yet survived like it was just a sucker punch. 5 * Tom was intelligent enough to build a powerful working death ray. 5 Weaknesses * When Tom is about to die, Crow goes into an unstoppable William Shatner impression which only ends when someone else snaps him out of it. Also 3 * Both quite immature. * Despite being robots, still have to eat. * The Satellite of Love is a bit fragile. * Don't always get along. * Crow has allergic reactions to ether. * Crow can be dismantled quite easily.Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Teams Category:Robots Category:Ninja Category:TV combatants Category:Space explorers Category:Duos Category:Summoners Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves